joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:Josh
Plot Josh has an adventure with his guardian Bakugan, Aeronoid. Also, he met his friends. But, there are also villains present. Can the heroes win? Or will they lose their Bakugan? Note Strictly: please follow! Not all Bakugan are legendary. Only dragons, phoenix, sphinx, titans, reapers, & thunderbirds are legendary, as they are legendary creatures. Dinosaurs, kelpies, berserkers, minotaurs, werewolves, centaurs, unicorns, chimeras, panthers, manticores, mermaids/mermen, wyverns, yetis, drakes, hydras, sea serpents, vampires, cyclops, & devas are also legendary creatures. Creatures that are really true, they're not legendary. Characters 'Josh the Hedgehog (E-Josh)' G. Bakugan: Ventus Aeronoid (Mechtogan: Tempestix) (BakuNano: Aerogan) 950 Gs''' Legendary''' 2nd G. Bakugan: Ventus Chronosix (Mechtogan: Clocktron) (BakuNano: Goldtimer) 900 Gs 'Other Bakugan' *Pyrus Moltwing (BakuNano: Phoenixblazer) 800 Gs 'Legendary' *Subterra Terradriller (BakuNano: Drillix) 850 Gs *Haos Zapderra (BakuNano: Cannonbolt) 800 Gs 'Legendary' *Aquos Sharknoid (BakuNano: Hydrofang) 850 Gs *Darkus Sphinxus (BakuNano: Rocketblack) 900 Gs 'Legendary' 'Rey the Hedgehog (E-Josh) ' G. Bakugan: Aquos Colonix Dragonoid (Mechtogan: Aquacrusher) (BakuNano: Stealthsweep) 950 Gs 'Other Bakugan' *Pyrus Burnix 900 Gs ''(BakuNano: Pistolscorch) *Subterra Titanus ''950 Gs ''(BakuNano: Punchrock) '''Legendary' *Haos Knightoid 850 Gs ''(BakuNano: Lanceshock) *Darkus Reapnoid ''950 Gs ''(BakuNano: Scythedark) '''Legendary' *Ventus Hawkneer 800 Gs ''(BakuNano: Razorwing) 'Alice the Cat (E-Josh) G. Bakugan: Haos Lynxnoid (Mechtogan: Pantherix) (BakuNano: Roarcannon) ''8'50 Gs'' '''Other Bakugan *Ventus Wingnoid 700 Gs 'Legendary' 'Solar the Hedgehog (E-Josh)' G. Bakugan: Pyrus Solarix (Mechtogan: Condorus) (BakuNano: Blasterflame) 8''50 Gs Legendary 'Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100)' G. Bakugan: Darkus Gorillasaur (Mechtogan: Golderman) (Baku Nano: Silverarms) 900 Gs 'Legandary' 'Other Bakugan' *Subterra Tikitallion 800 Gs ''(BakuNano: WikiTiki) *Pyrus Magmoid ''850 Gs ''(BakuNano: Lavacoat) *Haos Raider ''850 Gs ''(BakuNano: DragonBlade) *Aquos Grizzloid ''800 Gs ''(BakuNano: SaberTooth) *Ventus Ninjagger ''750 Gs ''(BakuNano: SharpBlade) 'Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) G. Bakugan: Haos Skunkzilla (Mechtogan: Sorceroid) (Baku Nano: Kitsunaga)'' 950 Gs ''Legendary''' 'Other Bakugan' *Pyrus Flameroid 800 Gs (BakuNano: Firecannon) *Subterra Rockaroid 850 Gs ''(BakuNano: RockFist) *Aquos Dolpino ''750 Gs (BakuNano: FinSpeed) *Darkus Wizoid 900 Gs ''(BakuNano: DragonWand) *Ventus Cranoid ''800 Gs. (BakuNano: Longlegs) 'Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100)' G. Bakugan: Pyrus Mechatron (Mechtogan: Glactron) (Baku Nano: Armorking) 1000 Gs Evil Warlord 'Other Bakugan' *Darkus Knightazoid 950 Gs (BakuNano: DarkBlade) *Subterra Agamoid 950 Gs ''(BakuNano: StoneHeads) *Ventus Zorgalow ''900 Gs (BakuNano: LaserBrain) *Aquos Togeraider 950 Gs ''(BakuNano: SaberSpikes) *Haos Pretorian ''850 Gs ''(BakuNano: AeroWing) 'Dr. EggRey (E-Josh) G. Bakugan: Darkus Equerix (Mechtogan: Grimitron) (BakuNano: DestructionBlade) ''1000 Gs ''Evil Warlord''' 'Other Bakugan' *Pyrus Garnetix 900 Gs ''(BakuNano: Cannonburn) *Subterra Peridotoid ''950 Gs ''(BakuNano: Clawearthen) *Haos Opaltron ''900 Gs ''(BakuNano: Rodthunder) *Aquos Sapphirus ''950 Gs ''(BakuNano: Laserhydro) *Ventus Emeraldneer ''900 Gs ''(BakuNano: Cyclonearch) 'Jack-4 Commander (Spongebob100) G. Bakugan: Aquos Jack-Fourlian (Mechtogan: Megatroid) (Baku Nano: Gunvillain) 750 Gs '''Other Bakugan *Pyrus Komdion 700 Gs (BakuNano: FireGizmo) *Darkus Tankaroid 700 Gs. ''(BakuNano: TankGuns) 'Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) G. Bakugan: Ventus Cyborgian (Mechtogan: Ultrainion) (Baku Nano: SwordzGundian) 900 Gs '''Other Bakugan *Darkus Sasquatchian 800 Gs (BakuNano: Strongarms) *Subterra Rexroid 850 Gs ''(BakuNano: ArmorDino) 'Layla the FoxSkunk (Spongebob100) G. Bakugan: Darkus Witchus (Mechtogan: DevilTron) (Baku Nano: Witchcrafter) 950 Gs '''Other Bakugan *Subterra Warlockius 900 Gs. ''(BakuNano: AxBlades) *Pyrus Lionoid ''850 Gs. ''(BakuNano: JungleKing) 'Zane the Gorilla (Spongebob100) G. Bakugan: Subterra Commandrone (Mechtogan: Polarix) (Baku Nano: Mechanion) 850 Gs. '''Other Bakugan *Ventus Eagleneer 750 Gs. ''(BakuNano: WingSpeed) 'Noa the Hedgehog (Spiderboy2012) G. Bakugan: Haos Tigreus (Mechtogan: Zerocobra) (BakuNano: MechaClaw) Rules *No using cards that kill, destroy, or send Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. *No using canonical characters or Bakugan. *No G-Modding. *You can only evolve when you've fought many battles or when you're fighting a boss 2x. *No trolling. *No sexual intercourse. (hugging's fine) *No spamming. Users *JoshTheHedgehog12 - ON *Spongebob100 - ON Pt. 1 Friendly Battle Josh: Hmph... Aeronoid? Can we have a match on others? Aeronoid: Yes, we could have a match. But there are no people around. Josh: Let's find them. Jack: (appears behind him) Hey. Josh: Oh, Jack. Who's your Bakugan? Mine is Aeronoid. Aeronoid: Hello. I am Aeronoid, dragon of wind. Jack: My Bakugan is a Darkus Gorillasaur. Gorillasaur: Hey, I'm Gorillasaur, the Bakugan Ape. Josh: Oh, hello Gorillasaur. These are my other Bakugan. Moltwing: I am Moltwing, the phoenix Bakugan. Zapderra: I am Zapderra, the thunderbird Bakugan. Sharknoid: I am Sharknoid, the shark Bakugan. Terradriller I am Terradriller, the drilling Bakugan. Jack: Hello there, these are my other Bakugan. Tikitallion: Ooga, booga! Me Tikitallion, the Bakugan Wiki Tiki. Magmoid: I'm Magmoid, the Magma Bakugan. Raider: Greetings, I am Raider, the Raider Bakugan. Grizzloid: I am Grizzloid, the Grizzly Bear Bakugan. Ninjagger: I am Ninjagger, the Ninja Bakugan. Josh: Whoa... BTW, where's Patricia? Jack: She's right behind you. Patricia: Hi guys, this is my Bakugan, Skunkzilla Skunkzilla: It is a pleasure to meet you Josh: Hey there. Aeronoid: Hello, Skunkzilla. My name's Aeronoid. Gorillasaur: And I'm Gorillasaur. Skunkzilla: (giggles) It's very nice to meet you two. Patricia: Well you must know that Skunkzilla's a girl. By the way these are my other Bakugan. Flameroid: I'm Flameroid, I'm born to burn! I'm the Fire Bakugan. Rockaroid: I'm Rockaroid, I'm the Rock Bakugan Dolphino: Hi there, I'm Dolphino, the Dolphin Bakugan. Wizoid: I'm Wizoid, the Wizard Bakugan. Cranoid: And I'm Cranoid, the Crane Bakugan. Josh: Nice. These are my Bakugan. They're Moltwing, Terradriller, Zapderra, & Sharknoid. Josh's Bakugan: Nice to see you. Jack: And these are my Bakugan, Tikitallion, Magmoid, Raider, Grizzloid & Ninjagger. Jack's Bakugan: Hey. Patricia: It's very nice to meet you. Josh: I have an idea. How about we battle? (holds his Gate Card) Jack: Great idea (holds up his Gate Card) Let's do it! Patricia: Right, so what kind of battle should we do, a singles match or a triple threat match, cause I am ready to battle too (holds up her Gate Card) Josh: Wait, Noa wants to join! Noa: Hey guys have you met Tigreus? Tigreus: Hello. Josh: Hey there Noa & Tigreus. I introduce you Aeronoid. Aeronoid: Hello, I am Aeronoid. Josh: This match would be I & Noa vs. Jack & Patricia. I would be first to throw this. (holds his Gate Card) Set! (throws his Gate Card & opens the field) Bakugan Brawl! (throws Aeronoid) Baku Sky Raider, jump! Aeronoid: (transforms to his real form) Josh: Go, Ventus Aeronoid! Jack: Alright, let's do this! Jack & Patricia: Gate Card Set! (holds his Gate Card & opens the field as well) Patricia: Would you like to go first? Jack: Oh no, ladies go first. Patricia: Thank you Jack: Your welcome Patricia: Bakugan Brawl ! (throws Rockaroid) Rockaroid Stand! Rockaroid: (transforms into his real form) Patricia: I'm saving Skunkzilla for later. Jack: Ok if you say so. Josh: Hmph. Gate Card set! (sets another Gate Card at the right) Bakugan Brawl! (throws Zapderra) Baku Sky Raider, jump! Zapderra: (transforms to her real form) Josh: Go, Haos Zapderra! Jack: We'll see about that. Bakugan Brawl ! (throws Magmoid) Magmoid, Stand! Magmoid: (transforms into his real form) Josh: Ability activate, Diagonal! Aeronoid & Zapderra: (energizes) Aeronoid's power level increased by +100 Gs. Zapderra's power level increased by +100 Gs. Josh: This is my secret. Jack: So be it. Ability Activate, Magma Mortar! Magmoid: (energizes) Magmoid's power level increased by +100 Gs. Jack: I'm facing 2 Bakugan? Not very good, but I must keep going! Patricia: Allow me to help you! Ability Card Activate, Rock Slide ! Rockaroid: (energizes & makes Rocks slide towards Aeronoid & Zapderra) Aeronoid's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Zapderra's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Patricia: This ability let my Rockoroid increase at a 100G's & at the same decreases your bakugan by the same ammount. That's why it's a Land Slide. Rockaroid's power level increased by +100 Gs. Josh: Is that it? Ability activate, Tempest Drainer! Aeronoid: (drains energy from all Bakugan except Zapderra) Aeronoid's power level increased by +200 Gs. Rockaroid's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Magmoid's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Josh: BakuNano, Aerogan, destroy! Aeronoid: (receives his BakuNano) Josh: Shoot 'em, Aeronoid. Aeronoid: No problem. (shoots a bundle of light at Magmoid & Rockaroid, creating an explosion on them) Josh: BakuNano, Cannonbolt, destroy! Zapderra: (receives her BakuNano) Josh: Shoot 'em! Zapderra: No problem. (electrocutes Magmoid & Rockaroid, creating an explosion) Jack: You forgot about the Main Ability of Magma Mortar, whenever this card is activated, he is immune to the Attacks, everytime you attack Magmoid, he drains the energy out of your Bakugan by 100 Gs each time you attack. Looks like both Aeronoid & Zapderra had both attack Magmoid & that means 200 Gs for Magmoid. (Magmoid appears to be safe inside a Red Magma Force Field) Magmoid's Power increase by +200 Gs, due to the effect of Magma Mortar. Jack: How do you like them apples? Josh: Hmph. Fusion Ability activate, Tempest Typhoon! Ability activate, Zap Rejuvenator. Aeronoid's power level increased by +200 Gs with additional +100 Gs. Zapderra's power level restored to base power level. Magmoid's power level decreased by 200 Gs. Aeronoid: Face the true power of wind! (spews strong current of wind) (An explosion occured) Josh: Zap Rejuvenator is an ability that increases ally Bakugan's power level by 100 Gs. The user restores its power level to base level. Opponent's Bakugan's power level decreases by the recently added Gs. Rey: (arrives) I'm here to help you, Josh. Josh: Thanks Rey. Rey: Gate Card, set! (throws his Gate Card on the field) Bakugan Brawl! (throws Colonix Dragonoid) Bakugan Stand! Colonix Dragonoid: (transforms to real form) Rey: Go, Colonix Dragonoid! Jack: That's 2 of us against 3 of them. Patricia: That's not fair. Jack: (sighs) We need someone to even the odds to make it 3 on 3, but who? Josh: Throw another Bakugan! Rey: Ability activate, Aqua Vortex! (Colonix Dragonoid summons a whirlpool on Magmoid & Rockaroid, sucking them) Rey: Yeah! Magmoid's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Rockaroid's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Colonix Dragonoid's power level increased by 200 Gs. Jack: Not good. I'll show you true power, Gate Card Open, Lava Lair ! Magmoid's power level Increased by 300 Gs. Colonix Dragonoid's Power Level Decreased by 300 Gs. Jack: Get him, Magmoid! Magmoid: (erupts Lava out of his Stomach & sprays the Lava on Colonix Dragonoid) How was it to feel the Burn? Rey: (grins) Nothing. (Colonix Dragonoid was resistant to fire because he is Aquos-attributed) Rey: Is that it? Colonix Dragonoid's power restored to base level. Colonix Dragonoid: I don't feel anything. Rey: Ability activate, Aqua Assault! Colonix Dragonoid: (charges at Magmoid & tackles him with water aura) Magmoid's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Rey: Josh, you battle Patricia, while I battle Jack! Josh: 'Kay. Patricia: Ability Card Activate ! Combo of Sub-Terra & Aquos ! Rockaroid: (energizes) Rockaroid's Power level increase by 250 Gs. Patricia: Ready or not, here comes Rockaroid ! Rockaroid: (rams Aeroroid down to the ground) Aeronoid: Hmph. Josh: Ability activate, Tempest Reflecta! Aeronoid: (creates a repelling barrier before Rockaroid does his attack on Aeronoid) Aeronoid's power level increased by 100 Gs. Rockaroid's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Rey: Ability activate, Tidal Wave! Colonix Dragonoid: Take this! (summons a tidal wave, splashing Magmoid) Magmoid's power level decreased by 200 Gs. Jack: Time for more people to join in the party. Bakugan Brawl ! (throws Raider) Haos Raider, Stand ! Raider: (transforms into his real form) Sorry, I'm late, did I miss anything? Magmoid: Nope, but your just in time ! Josh: Ability activate, Tempest Beam! Aeronoid: (fires a beam at Rockaroid) Rockaroid's power level decreased by 100 Gs. Rey: Raider, huh? Heh. Ability activate, Hydro Trap. Colonix Dragonoid: (traps Magmoid & Raider in a big water orb) Rey: Yeah, Magmoid will have a disadvantage inside that orb, but Raider can set him free because Raider can tear water. Not good. Colonix Dragonoid: I have an idea! Rey, do you know what I'm thinking? Rey: Yeah. Colonix Dragonoid: Attribute change, Subterra! (changes his Aquos attribute to Subterra) S. Colonix Dragonid: Nice. (traps the water orbs with tons of rocks) Rey: That's his Fusion Ability, Subterrenean Hydra. Jack: Not so fast, Ability Card Activate ! Combo of Pyrus & Sub-Terra. Pyrus takes the Advantage on Sub-Terra this time Magmoid's Power Level Increased by 250 Gs Magmoid: (attacks S. Colonix Dragonoid) You just have made a mistake. Patricia: Mine Turn, Ability Activate, Drilldozer! This is the ability that only Rockaroid can use & when the Opponents Bakugan has the Same Attribute as Rockaroid, he can drain the power of the Opponents Bakugan by 200 Gs. Rockaroid's Power Level increased by 200 Gs, S. Colonix Dragonoid's Power Level decreases by 200 Gs. Jack: Here's Mud in your eye! (Magmoid & Rockaroid both attacked S. Colonix Dragonoid together) S. Colonix Dragonoid: Aaaugh! Josh: Ability activate, Tempest Revitalizer! Aeronoid's power level increased by 300 Gs. Colonix Dragonoid's power level increased by 300 Gs. Rey: Colonix! Fusion Ability activate, Aqua Tsunami! S. Colonix Dragonoid: (reverts to Aquos) EAT THIS! (summons a huge tsunami) Josh: Nice. Fusion Ability activate, Max Tempest! Aeronoid: Now, face the true power of wind!!! (summons intense wind) Rey & Josh: Now, eat this! Combined Ability activate, Intense Blizzard! (A mighty blizzard occured & freezed Magmoid, Rockaroid, & Raider) Magmoid's power level decreased by 500 Gs. Rockaroid's power level decreased by 500 Gs. Raider's power level decreased by 500 Gs. Josh: Nice! Ability activate, Tempest Barrier! Aeronoid: (creates a barrier around himself) Rey: Ability activate, Hydro Armor. Colonix Dragonoid: (coats himself with aqua armor) Jack: (Smirks) Heh! Ability Activate, Haos Bright Blinder! Raider: (energizes along with Magmoid & Rockaroid & makes a Bright Light, blinding them) All of Josh's & Rey's Abilities are all disabled, due to effect of Haos Bright Blinder Jack: I knew you guys can pull this off, whenever this ability is activated, you can't activate your Ability Cards & Gate Cards because they're all effected to this ability making your Ability Cards & Gate Cards useless. Plus it regains the Energy back into our Bakugan & Raider increase his Power up to 500 G's Magmoid's Power Level increase back to Normal G Power, Rockaroid's Power Level increase back to Normal G Power, Raider's Power Level increase back to Normal G Power, Raider's Power Level Increased by 500 G's, Aeronoid's Power Level decreased back to Normal G Power, Colonix Dragonoid's Power Level decreased back to Normal G-Power. Patricia: Triple Ability Activate, Rockaroid's Boulder Bash + Magmoid's Magmo Cannon + Raider's Fusion Ability: Dragon Spear! Magmoid's, Rockaroid's & Raider's Power Level increased by 300 Gs + 300 Gs + 500 Gs combine increase of 1100 Gs each. Jack & Patricia: Now, let's take them out together! (Magmoid, Rockaroid & Raider uses Magmoid's Magmo Cannon, Rockaroid's Boulder Bash & Raider's Dragon Spear, taking both Aeronoid & Colonix Dragonoid in one Gigantic Explosion) Aeronoid's Power Level decreased by 750 Gs, Colonix Dragonoid's Power Level Decreased by 750 Gs Aeronoid: Ugh... Jack: Now that's true teamwork Patricia: Hi Five! (Jack & Patricia both hi fived each other) Josh: Ugh... You cannot defeat a legendary Bakugan that easy. We survived. Aeronoid: I'm... not... done... YET!!! Colonix Dragonoid: Me too! Josh: Special Ability activate, Gamma Effect! Aeronoid: (covered with rainbow aura) ''Aeronoid's power level increased by 1100 Gs. Colonix Dragonoid's power level increased by 1100 G's. Magmoid, Rockaroid, & Raider's power level decreased by 500 Gs. Josh: (notices all of his Bakugan float around him) Rey: (also notices all of his bakugan float around him) Josh's Bakugan: (transforms to their real form) Rey's Bakugan: (transforms to their real form) Josh: Nice! Sharknoid: Rraar! Moltwing: (chirps loudly) Terradriller: Yaaah! Sphinxnoid: Here I am! Burnix: Here I come, to burn you to ashes! Hawkneer: (chirps loudly) Knightoid: (holds his lance) Titanus: Haaaaah! I'll smash you! Jack: And our battle's just begun! Josh: For the real battle. It's time for Aeronoid to evolve... Jack & Patricia: (notices their Bakugan float around them) Jack's Bakugan: (transforms into their real forms) Patricia's Bakugan: (transforms into their real forms) Tikitallion: Ooga, Booga! Grizzloid: (roars) Me...will...fight you Ninjagger: Hiii-Ya! Gorillasaur: I am Gorillasaur & it's time I will teach you the meaning of my Power. Flameroid: Time for you to feel the burn! Dolphino: (giggles) Let's have some fun Wizoid: Let's begin our match. Cranoid: Caw, Caw! Let's fight ! Skunkzilla: I am Skunkzilla & it's time you will have a Time-Out! Jack: How did our Bakugan transform into their real forms themselves? Patricia: I don't know, but let's fight! Jack & Patricia: BATTLE! Josh: Hmph. Aeronoid, let's show 'em our legendary power! Aeronoid: No problem! Rey: You too, Colonix. Let's show 'em our powers! Colonix Dragonoid: Yeah! Josh & Rey: (goes to their pose) Battle! Jack: Let's show Josh & Rey, our Legendary Power! Gorillasaur: You got it! Patricia: You can do this Skunkzilla, show them your true Power of a Legend Skunkzilla: Anything for you. Jack & Patricia: (goes into their Pose) Let's Battle! Josh: Ability, activate. Tempest Storm! Rey: Ability activate, Hydro Cannon! (A mighty blizzard occured & freezed Jack & Patricia's Bakugan) All opponent's Bakugan's power level decreased by 200 Gs. Josh: Gate card open, Fusion Breaker! Rey: Fusion Breaker's ability is to nullify Fusion Abilities from an opponent. And also, you can't use afflictional abilities like Flare Blinder, etc. (Suddendly Gorillasaur's Aura is growing stronger & stronger) Jack: (smirks) You've forgotten about what Gorillasaur's capable of. That ability cards cannot break the new age of the Dinosaur Age! BakuNano: Silverarms! (Throws Silverarms at Gorillasaur) Gorillasaur: (attaches his BakuNano onto himself, creating an extra pair of Arms) You...will...PAY! (breaks out of the Ice & his Purple Aura begins to glow brighter & his Eyes begins to glow Purple) Jack: With Gorillasaur's BakuNano is activated, your Gate Cards are rendered useless. Fusion Breaker Gate Card disabled, due to special effect of BakuNano: Silverarms. Gorillasaur: How about a Hand, I got 4 ! (Punches Aeronoid super hard with his 2 Fists, while punches Colinix Dragonoid with his other 2 Fists) Aeronoid: Josh, BakuNano! Josh: Got it. (activates his BakuMeter) BakuNano, Aerogan, destroy! Aeronoid: (attached his BakuNano on his back) Now, face the wrath of technology, you unlegendary ape! (shoots a green laser beam on Gorillasaur's face, making his eyesight blur) Josh: Oh really, Jack? Ability activate. Arctic Freezer! Aeronoid: (energizes) Colonix Dragonoid: (energizes) Aeronoid & Colonix Dragonoid's power level increased by 200 Gs. Rey: Time to tune up your power, Colonix! Colonix Dragonoid: Yeah, I need a boost! Rey: (activates his BakuMeter) BakuNano, Stealthsweeper, destroy! Colonix Dragonoid: (attaches his BakuNano on his back) Here's blur on your eyes! (becomes invisible & shoots a blue beam on Gorillasaur's face, making his eyesight blur) Josh: Ability activate, Zap Charge! Zapderra: (charges at Gorillasaur & shocks him with lightning) Josh: Hmph, I have a hidden card here that will make your heads spin! Rey: Ability activate, Dragon Vortex Breath! Colonix Dragonoid: (breaths out spinning pressured water on Tikitallion, making him dizzy) Sphinxnoid: Josh, some help here! Josh: Got it. Patricia: This is Intense, but we will have fun, ready Skunkzilla? Skunkzilla: Ready! Patricia: BakuNano, Kitsunaga! (throws Kitsunaga at Skunkzilla) Skunkzilla: (attaches Kitsunaga on herself, making 9 Skunk Tails) Patricia: Just like the 9 Tail Fox legend from Japan! Ability Card Activate, Skunk Mist ! Skunkzilla: (energizes & makes a mist with her Skunk Scent) Patricia: This Ability lets the Oppenent's Bakugan decrease by 75% of G Power that the Opponents' Bakugan has & at the same increases my Bakugan's Power by 500 Gs. Aeronoid & Colonix's Power Level decreased by 75% Gs, Skunkzilla's Power Level increase by 500 Gs. Skunkzilla: Here I come! (hides in the mist & tackles Aeronoid & Colonix down) Gorillasaur: (got his vision back) Thanks Skunkzilla. Skunkzilla: Your welcome. Josh: Useless trick. Ability activate, Tempest Dome! Aeronoid: Rrraaah! (blasts a huge dome of energy) Skunkzilla's power level decreased to 200 Gs. Aeronoid's power level increased to 200 Gs. Josh: Aeronoid, let's do this! Aeronoid: Right! Josh: Ability activate, Intense Dextra! Josh's Bakugan: (energizes) Rey's Bakugan: (energizes) Josh & Rey's Bakugan's power level increased by 600 Gs. Josh & Rey: Now, let's defeat 'em! Aeronoid uses Tempest Claw, Moltwing uses Molting Breath, Terradriller uses Sub Drill, Zapderra uses Zap Storm, Sharknoid uses Aqua Crush Claw, Sphinxnoid uses Dark Meteor, Burnix uses Fire Punch, Titanus uses Earthen Fury, Knightoid uses Shining Slash, Reapnoid uses Black Scythe, & Hawkneer uses Tornado Wing on Jack & Patricia's Bakugan, creating a gigantic explosion. Josh & Rey: Ooh yeah! (notices the Chum Destroyer floating on the sky) It can't be! Jack & Patricia's Bakugan protected, due to effect of Kitsunaga (Jack's & Patricia's Bakugan seems to be 100% Alright, because of Kitsunga's Special Ability) Patricia: That was close. Good thing I use my BakuNano's Special Ability or else we're toast. This Special Ability of Kitsunaga's can protect my partner's Bakugan & my Bakugan from being hit & negate the Opponent's Attacks & fly them back on the Owner who attacked us. Jack & Patricia: (gasps as they saw the Chum Destroyer) Josh: Oh, great. Rey: It's my surrogate father again! Pt. 2 EggPlankton & EggRey's Interruption (Suddendly Dark Thunderstorms rolled in) ????: Having fun on your Bakugan Battle? Well when I'm done with you, this'll be your Last Battle & I will close your eyes forever! (evil Laughter) Jack: EggPlankton! Quick, stop the game! Dr. EggPlankton is... (A Dark Thunderstorm forms into Mechatron, he is in his real gigantic form) Mechatron: I am Mechatron & I will teach you the meaning of pain! Dr. EggPlankton: (on Mechatron's Shoulder) Not before Mechatron & I steal your Bakugan away from you, you nasty little pincusions! Josh: You're the one who's nasty, EggPlankton! ??????: Well, it's also these impudent beings. Josh: What the-- EggRey?! Dr. EggRey: Hahaha, it's Josh the Hedgehog & Jack the Hedgehog. When I'm done with you all, I'll steal your Bakugan's energy & we'll conquer the world with our Bakugan! (The thunder descended & formed to Equerix, at his gigantic form) Equerix: I'm Equerix & I will chop you to pieces! Dr. EggRey: (on Equerix's shoulder) EggPlankton... Let's finish them! Equerix: (his eyes turn purple) Rraah! (summons his Mechtogan) Grimitron: (descends to the Equera Devastator) Dr. EggPlankton: Right ! Mechatron: (his eyes turn Red) Glac-I-Tron, I summon thee! (summons his Galactron) Galactron: (descends to the Mechatron Devastator) Dr. EggPlankton: Now then, let's steal their Bakugan Energy once & for all ! Cause Mechatron & Equerix are both the Evil Warlords! Dr. EggRey: You got it. You're right. Josh: Oh really?! You won't defeat us that easy! Aeronoid: Yeah, we must defeat you! Go, Tempestix! We need you to destroy our enemy's Bakugan! (summons Tempestix) Tempestix: (descends on the ground) I am Tempestix, the wind Mechtogan! I will destroy whoever tries to harm my masters Josh & Aeronoid! Rey: Awright then! Colonix Dragonoid: Descend, Aquacrusher! (summons Aquacrusher) Aquacrusher: (descends on the ground) I am Aquacrusher, the water Mechtogan! I will destroy whoever will hurt my masters Rey & Colonix! Solar: (arrives) Josh: Oh, hey Solar. Solar: I've received some updates that Bakugan can also fuse! Josh: Nice, it would be an advantage! Thanks very much Solar. Solar: You're welcome. Josh: Aeronoid, let's do this. Aeronoid: No problem! Rey: It would be nice, Colonix. Colonix: Yeah! Aeronoid: Bakugan, unite! (Aeronoid & Colonix Dragonoid fused each other) Josh: Nice one. Quadranoid: Rraaah! Dr. EggRey: Fusion? EggPlankton, let's fuse our Bakugan. Dr. EggPlankton: Right! Bakugan Fusion! (Equerix & Mechatron fused each other) Galacticquera: (his eyes turned red) Jack: (hops on Gorillasaur's Shoulder) Hey, don't start the party without me & Patricia Patricia: (hops on Skunkzilla's Shoulder) We like to fight too Gorillasaur & Skunkzilla: Yeah! Josh: Yeah, we need your help! Rey: Let's do this, everyone! Jack: Golderman, join in the party! Golderman, Stand! (summons his Mechtogan: Golderman) Golderman: (appears to be a Golden Titan) I am Golderman & I am here to protect my master at all cost! Patricia: You too, Sorceroid! (summons her Mechtogan: Soceroid) Soceroid: (appears to be a Pink Female Witch) (giggles) I am Sorceroid & I'll help Patricia guide her way to victory! Jack: Let's do this! Josh: Yeah! Solar: Bakugan Brawl! (throws Solarix) Baku Sky Raider, jump! Solarix: (transforms to his real form) Solar: Go, Solarix! Quadranoid: Rrraaaaawr! (spews ice on Galacticquera) Jack: I don't know if Gorillasaur & Skunkzilla can do a fuision, but let's find out ! Patricia: Ok ! Jack: And that's "Bakugan, Stand" not "Baku Sky Raider, Jump". It's "Bakugan, Stand"! Patrica: Anyway, let's do this ! Jack & Patricia: Bakugan, Fusion! (Gorillasaur & Skunkzilla fuse together into one big Bakugan with 4 arms Upper Gorilla Arms & the Lower Skunk Arms, a Gorilla Head, Body & Legs, Skunk Tail & Skunk Stripe) (Spongebob100: What should I call my Fusion Bakugan of Gorillasaur & Skunkzilla?)